This invention relates to a two-channel sampling needle for withdrawing fluids, such as blood or tissue fluid, from a body comprising two essentially parallel flexible cannulas, the first cannula being provided with an insertion needle which may be removed after the sampling needle has been introduced into the body, the sharpened end of this insertion needle projecting beyond the end of the first cannula.